nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil 4
|system1JP = January 27, 2005 |system1EU = March 18, 2005 |system1AU = March 24, 2005 |system2 = Nintendo Switch |system2NA = May 21, 2019 eShop |system2JP = May 23, 2019 eShop |system2EU = May 21, 2019 eShop |system2AU = May 21, 2019 eShop |class1 = Player's Choice |genre = Survival horror, third-person shooter |size = 13 GB https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-Switch-download-software/Resident-Evil-4-1522966.html |ESRB = M |PEGI = 18 |BBFC = 15 |CERO = D |USK = 18 |ACB = MA15 |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Resident Evil 4 is a horror themed third person shooter/action adventure game published by Capcom. Resident Evil 4 is the sixth installment of the legendary popular ''Resident Evil'' series. However, it was first brought to in North America on January 11, 2005 for the Nintendo GameCube console. However it was later released in Japan & Europe at October 25, 2005. The game was later ported to the PlayStation 2 with additional gameplay features and an exclusive campaign. Resident Evil 4 was ranked number one on NGamer as it was said to be one of the best games for the Nintendo GameCube. In early 2007, Capcom made a surprise announcement that Resident Evil 4 was coming to the Wii console as Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition. While not being entirely different, it does seem to be more similar to the PS2 version than the Cube. New features include Wii-remote controlling (from pointing to knife slashing), and other minor changes. It should also be noted that the game also includes the PS2 exclusive missions such as "Separate Ways". A Switch version was announced alongside ports of Resident Evil and Resident Evil Zero and they all released in May 2019. Plot Resident Evil 4 takes place six years after the events in Raccoon City and follows Leon S. Kennedy on a mission to save the President's daughter (Ashley Graham) from the clutches of a local religious cult called the Los Illuminados, led by Osmund Saddler, who has unearthed a mind-controlling parasite called Las Plagas for his own purposes. During the course of his mission, Leon encounters a womanizing Spaniard with his own share of secrets, and is reunited with Ada Wong, who has been sent on a mission of her own. Reception IGN gave the Wii version of the game 9.0, and Nintendo GameCube 9.8. GameSpot ''gave the Wii version of the game 9.1 and the Nintendo GameCube version of the game 9.6. ''Gamespy ''gave both versions of the game 5 stars out 5. ''Gamestats ''rated the Wii version as the 9th best game for Wii and 3rd for Nintendo GameCube. ''Game Rankings Rated it 91.8 for Wii and 95.8 for the Nintendo GameCube. Awards *Nintendo Power - Was ranked as the second best game ever to be released in their 200 best games ever. *In the 2005 Nintendo Power Awards, Resident Evil 4 won both the NP's Pick and the Readers' Pick Awards for GameCube Game of the Year, Best GameCube Graphics, Best Sound and/or Voice Acting, and overall Game of the Year, and the NP's pick awards for Best Adventure Game. ES: Resident Evil 4 Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2005 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Horror games Category:Survival Horror games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 video games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Third-person shooter games